fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain
|nick= |extra= |}} Brain, or Zero, is the leader of the the Oración Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages whose goal is to find a very destructive power known as Nirvana that was sealed away long ago. Not much is known about him though he has a habit of calling his opponents "trash" or "maggots". History Brain once worked in a magic development department where he created hundreds of types of magic, one of those being self-destruction magic that he taught to Gérard.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 147, page 7. Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle with the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. He doesn't take part, allowing the others to deal with them. Once their opponents have been defeated he goes to finish it with a spell called Dark Rondo, gathering a mass of dark energy above him through his staff. Before he can fire it though, he spots Wendy Marvell and suddenly hesitates. Implying that, like Natsu Dragneel, he has seen her before. After he gets over his shock, Brain proceeds to kidnap her (and Happy unintentionally since Wendy grabbed him as she was being taken) and depart the battlefield, firing the intended spell at the other defeated members to finish them off. Though unknown to him, Jura Nekis had saved the alliance at the last second. Brain then takes Wendy and Happy back to the Oración Seis's base and informs the other Oración Seis members of Wendy's healing magic. He then has Racer bring in a coffin while the others continue to look for Nirvana. After Racer does so, he opens it and reveals Gérard inside. Brain then explains to Wendy that he wishes for her to revive him since he could easily lead the way to Nirvana (as Gérard was in the Magic Council and thus knows it location from them) and that Wendy, who oddly enough knows Gérard, owes a debt to him as well. When Wendy hesitates, Brain grants her five minutes to make her decision. Ultimately she chooses to revive Gérard much to Brain's delight. However no sooner then Gérard recovered, he turns on Brain and knocks him to the lower levels of the hideout before leaving. Angered at this and believing Gérard trying to take Nirvana for himself, he has Cobra track down Gérard hoping he'll lead the Oración Seis to what they seek. After Racer kills himself, Brain in anger awakens Midnight to kill the Light Team. As he continues to look for Nirvana, he sense that Angel has died as well and vows to not let their sacrifices go in vain (however, Angel is still alive). He finally arrives at Nirvana where Cobra tells him in a panicked state that Gérard has placed a self-destruction magic on Nirvana. He is not worried, revealing that he has an extensive knowledge of magic and easily cancels the self-destruction. Proclaiming Nirvana now his he activates its second stage, a large walking palace or castle state, and states that the legal guilds' strongest weapons, "trust and unity", are now useless. Natsu later manages to reach the control center to which Brain sends Cobra to defeat him. However Natsu manages to beat Cobra and knocks him back into Nirvana after a midair battle. Cobra manages to get back to his feet despite his wounds and goes to finish the now weakened Natsu off but Brain attacks Cobra from behind, mortally wounding him. Surprised by this betrayal, Cobra listens to Brain's hearts and see that he thinks the Oración Seis weak for being defeated by a "common guild' before collapsing. Natsu questions why Brain would attack his own comrade which Brain answers that he has Nirvana so he can create a new Oración Seis. He plans to start with Natsu after witnessing his power against Cobra. However as he drags Natsu to the control center, he runs into Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and later Jura. The power going to his head, Brain comments on how no one can stop him and his plans to start with Cait Shelter. Jura attacks him instantly, knocking him into a few stone structures before proclaiming he won't let Brain rest until he reveals his reasons for attacking that specific guild. Brain is easily defeated by Jura, but is still concious and still has a way to get rid of the them. Natsu and the rest of them realize that even though they have defeated Brain, Nirvana is still heading towards Cait Shelter. Brain then pretends to be Hoteye and sends a message to the group, saying that Midnight is in the room below the King's Room and that if he is defeated then Nirvana will be stopped. But unbeknownst to them, Midnight has actually encountered Gérard and Erza, and that the room under the King's Room is actually a trap set up by Brain. However they were too late to realize this and were caught up in a huge explosion when they reached there. When Midnight is defeated by Erza, it is revealed by Klodoa that all the Oración Seis members were acting as keys through living link magic to keep "another" personality within Brain sealed. However, now that they have all been defeated and thus all the keys unlocked, this new personality that loves to destroy has awakened. This new personality is codenamed Zero and differs to the normal Brain by having black dilated eyes and white skin. When he arrives at Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy's location he quickly defeats all of them and sadistically keeps attacking them even though they have been downed. Just then, Nirvana finally arrives at Cait Shelter. Klodoa states that the destruction of the guild will make sure Nirvana can not be resealed; however, Zero shouts that such a reason is meaningless: he needs no reason to destroy. He then orders Nirvana to fire. However the shot is diverted duel to the Blue Pegasus ship hitting one of the leg and knocking it off course. A revived Hibiki as well as the other Trimen members and Lyon and Sherry are show piloting it and keeping it in the air. Hibiki informs the others of Niravna's weakpoints through his archive magic. But Zero intercepts the message, taunting the group that he is where the weakpoints are and won't let them destroy it. Unknown to him however, the other manage to get through to the fallen Fairy Tail members and encourage them to get them back to their feet. They get up and say that of course they can get up. Everyone picked a number between one to six for the Lachryma crystals and Natsu chose number one right away. Which leads him straight to Zero, because of his keen sense of smell he knew that Zero was there. Zero asked him what business he had left and Natsu replied by saying who's going to be destroyed in the end. The two start to duke it out again in which Zero explains that his powers are not exactly the same as Brain, but not before commenting on Natsu's performance being better than the previous battle despite being heavily wounded. He fired a Dark Capriccio from his hand and controlled it to continually attack Natsu. However Natsu managed to block it head on which impressed Zero, but the battle was interrupted when Natsu got shot at by Gérard. Zero then states that Gérard's memories must have returned. However, he noticed that something was odd when Gérard told Natsu that he knew fire-based magic wouldn't hurt him. Zero came to realize that Gérard did not regain his memories in which he replies that he remembers Nastu's name. A name which brings hope. While Nastu threatens Gérard, Zero says that they should fight somewhere else since they are annoying him. He then proceeds to attack them both with a Dark Capriccio to which Gérard blocks with his body to protect Nastu. Nastu then excepts the Flame of Rebuke from Gérard. Zero than states that by taking it he also shares his sins. He replies back by saying that Fairy Tail is no stranger to sins, and that the real sins are ignoring and stop believing in others. The two duke it out again but this time Nastu gains the upper hand. For the first time Zero seems frighten when saying "Dragon Force" or at least shocked. Zero remembers that power being similar to the Dragons, in turn that power can destroy everything. The word destroy rekindled his interest to continue fighting him. However it is Zero this time that is gaining the advantage and attempts to blast him out through the ground. Continuing to press his attacks on Nastu he than states that he hasn't learn to fully use it yet. Disappointed he also state that the Dragons' power once ruled the ancient world and questions that power he is facing is the same level back then. He says to Nastu that he can't handle him on his own. Nastu answers back by saying that they are all supporting him and the power is flowing through him. Zero had enough and is pitied that he will have to kill Nastu, but he did enjoy the battle and gives him his best naught by his utmost magic. Both of them fight it all out with their strongest attacks. The last thing Zero says to Nastu is to vanish to the far beyond naught. Magic and Abilities While his abilities aren't clear, he appears to control some sort of destructive darkness magic. This magic has a physical form allowing him to destroy objects and pick up things such as when he kidnapped Wendy. It also allows him to seemingly teleport people that is within its grasp as seen when Wendy and Happy disappear.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 47, page 6. Although perhaps part of the same magic, the lines on his face have some sort of connection with his fellow Oración Seis members: lines on his face slowly disappear when Racer commits suicide and Angel is defeated, though he mistakes Angel for being dead when she is not. Those lines are in fact seals for his alter ego Zero. When all six members fall the living link magic ceases to function and Zero awakens. In this form he is capable of incredible amount of cruelty and ruthlessness to friends and foes alike, and his powers grow to an overwhelming level beyond sheer terror. Surprisingly he doesn't seem upset at all about being sealed away or having any clear signs of hatred for his other self (there are even small hints of respect). However, he does enjoy the nostalgic feeling of being free. He seems to be quite intelligent and has an extensive knowledge of magic, creating hundreds of types of magic in the past and knowing how to easily cancel self-destruction magic cast by Gérard even without the cancellation spell. His other knowledge seems to be large as well as seen when he recognizes that Wendy is the Sky Sorceress when no one else knew. List of Spells: *'Dark Rondo': Darkness with horror-stricken faces swirl around Brain's staff becoming more and more condensed and are fired at the enemy. This spell is stopped by Jura Nekis' Iron Rock magic. *Unnamed spell: Sharp pillars of darkness suddenly fire from a dark sphere around his staff and fall down from the sky upon the enemy. This spell is also stopped by Jura Nekis' Iron Rock magic. *Unnamed spell: Zero is able to fire small dark energy orbs rapidly at his enemies. *Unnamed spell: A powerful dark barrier that he used in mid-air to block Nastu's flame attacks. *'Dark Capriccio': A beam of darkness is fired from his staff (or in Zero's case his hands), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through strong defenses. Zero however has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, and the same beam can be used in more than one secession until it is depleted or halted completely by an impenetrable defense (at least near that level) it can also be deflected. Another use it has is being used as a whip. *'Superhuman Power': He has the power to punch Natsu away and through some rocks when Zero ' persona is active. *'Archive: As stated by Zero, Brain has the same powers as Hibiki or at least similar. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of magic and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be a very extremely rare ability as Zero thought that Brain was the only person in the world to have that unique power exclusively to himself. *'Dark Gravity': As its name implies, anyone caught in it will be blasted far below the ground. It's so powerful that it can blast though Nirvana (although they were fighting on the lowest level in Nirvana). The point is that it was able to damage Nirvana as in where Christina (a magical bombing airship) could not even make a dent (it was able to make Nirvana misfire with great force though). *'Genesis Zero': Zero's most strongest magic attack in his arsenal. We have yet to see what it is capable of. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members